


Everything's Great not everything's sure

by youresooptomistic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, aw lilo, where is niall, zayn's like just watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresooptomistic/pseuds/youresooptomistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just slightly weird seeing Louis Tomlinson sharing a loveseat with Liam Payne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Great not everything's sure

Zayn's passing through the courtyard, taking lazy steps in whichever direction because his lecture just ended, he has no more classes for the day, and he has time for this. He's got a cigarette caught between his lips, it dangles while he tries to get his lighter to stay aflame by covering it from the wind with his free hand. The second it sparks up and stays flickering Zayn fumbles for his smoke but quickly and typically, the flame is out again. That's the third time now. Zayn isn't even sure if he wanted a smoke all that much, anymore. He thinks not and opts to stick the cigarette back in his pocket for later, maybe Niall will let him smoke out the window of their room (he won't). Zayn continues to walk until he arrives at the nearest dorm, which happens to be Harry's. As he steps into the warmth of the building, charming a sweet freshman girl into letting him in, he really hopes Harry is actually in his room. He's just nearing the common room when he hears a very distinct Ha! His eyes immediately start scanning for Louis because he's bound to know where Harry is, hell, Harry's probably with him. He's not. Zayn's steps fall short when he walks into the common room to see Louis curled up next to one Liam Payne, playfully hitting him and throwing his head back to let out another huge Ha! before returning with what was most likely a crude joke if the shocked laughter Liam responds with is anything to go by. Zayn can't help but wonder what they're doing together because they look together and there isn't really anything they're doing that screams 'exclusive couple,' nothing like locked lips and a flash of tongue-- and actually thank goodness on Zayn's part because they're not even touching but it's just them. Also, it's just slightly weird seeing Louis Tomlinson sharing a love seat with Liam Payne, laughing so hard it'll hurt tomorrow, the joy in his eyes unreal and that's reflected in Liam who can't take his eyes off Louis. 

The weirdness isn't because they're both guys, because Zayn refuses to believe that love could be made wrong by the people who share it-- plus, he's mates with Harry who would bind him to a chair and lecture Zayn until his throat ran dry if he thought that way. It's not weird, either, because even though Louis' a year older he still acts nine and Liam is younger than Louis, but on occasion could be mistaken for the dean or someone's grandfather. It's not weird because Liam is studying music on scholarship and Louis is in a fraternity. It's not even strange because either of them are strange themselves. (Zayn knows the two fairly well as does Harry, who would argue until the end of time that Louis Tomlinson is just quirky and funny and thinks differently, is original and for goodness' sake Zayn, you just don't get him, which is fair and mostly true. It doesn't, however, mean that Zayn doesn't love Louis or think he's a top lad and all-around good mate.)  
They're just two very different people who no one-- not even Zayn-- would except and never saw coming, even though "opposites attract" because they don't always, but who's to say they're not the lucky ones. Zayn glances over again and sees Louis lean into it when Liam stretches his arm out over Louis' shoulders and for a second, when heir eyes meet, Zayn thinks they're going to kiss. 

They don't. 

They flush and look away from each other and squirm. Oh. So it's not quite there yet, but Zayn makes quick time of getting to Harry's room because he will definitely sit next to Zayn and watch this unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> title from UNI by ed


End file.
